Fleeting
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: Moments are fleeting, and no two are the same. Ten little unrelated insights. A result of the collective genius of myself and the ten song challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**1)Choose a pairing.**_

_**2)Put your music player on shuffle.**_

_**3)Write something about your chosen pairing for each of the first 10 songs; you have only the length of the song to write in. Make note of the songs and artists.**_

* * *

'_**Ugly' – Brie Larson.**_

Like so many other female adolescents, Raven struggled with herself on a daily basis. Her reflection mocked her, her self-perceived imperfections like beacons in the mirror's glass. She could not be convinced otherwise. She was inconsolable. Raven's mind was one that liked to sneak up on her, to prey on her self-esteem with constant reminders of past mistakes and moments of weakness, over which she'd had no control. There was only one thing in her life she was proud of. And he knocked on her door at that exact moment. She turned from the reflected image. To her world. Beast Boy.

* * *

'_**Scars' – Papa Roach.**_

Both of them loathed the markers left behind of times in which the world had beaten them down, whether that had been in an attempt to save it, or in the dark corner of a lonely bedroom when everything had simply been too much. Neither of them needed these physical scars, for the ones left on their fragile minds and struggling hearts were even more painful, and not yet healed. If they had not had each other, what would have they had? Sometimes they resented each other for this understanding, for the other's presence was a reminder in itself. Fixing another is a hard job when one cannot fix themselves. But they had not yet given up. They felt too strongly for each other to let such things tear them down or pull them apart.

* * *

'_**Diary of Jane' – Breaking Benjamin.**_

He had known from the beginning that it would be an uphill battle that might have even turned out to be a fruitless fight. But what's worth having is worth fighting for, whether you get it in the end or not. At least, that's what Beast Boy told himself. Every time she walked in his eyes would follow her, he didn't know what she wanted from him. He didn't know what he could do. He was near desperate for her attention and most of the time she hated him for his intrusions. There's a fine line between hatred and love; but neither of them had much of an understanding of that. His desperation permeated the air between them, conversation was stiff and awkward. He knew he was pathetic. But the feelings she provoked were simply too strong for him to bear. He needed to understand. He needed her to give him a chance.

* * *

'_**In Transit' – Mark Hoppus featuring Pete Wentz.**_

The Titans were pressured by those who didn't understand what they went through. At such a young age they had not yet discovered themselves, but saving countless lives left little room to go searching. They held the weight of the world on frail and sagging shoulders. They held their chins to the sky and depicted the heroes they claimed to be. Raven felt like no such thing. The public of Jump City believed many different things; they defined her for themselves, but knew so little of the truth. Beast Boy knew, he was the only one who knew her, and only because she'd shown him. She trusted him, and he'd done for her the same. And so they continued to carry their burden, and a burden shared did seem to weigh less for the lost souls, hidden in the world's heroes, who couldn't save themselves, but could save each other.

* * *

'_**Alex English' – Dance Gavin Dace.**_

It was only after it had occurred did she see how truly inevitable it had all been. Why had she bothered with her dancing? She kept getting in so close and then scampering away just when things got interesting. So much time had been wasted, and he'd trifled in much the same fashion. But they were both so inexplicitly drawn. It was a need, raw in its intensity, but fuelled by kindling warmth that meant so much more than what was shown on the surface. But they'd fallen together in a hot heap on the floor that night that had started with another pointless argument. It seared with passion and it was angry and needful and it was everything they'd both wanted, but soon it shifted, into something so tender, they delved beneath the surface. He was so secure and he'd never let her down, and he had no intention of doing so. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering all over him, she needed to ensure herself that he was there, that the moment was real. It was an overload of the most perfect kind, and oh so inevitable now.

* * *

'_**Saving Me' – Nickleback.**_

"Raven!" She'd heard him scream.

Her bleary eyes had captured the mystified image of his extended arms, diving to catch her from falling. She fell into the black. It had been weeks, no response. Beast Boy was stressed to the maximum capacity. He should have seen it! He should have taken the shot! He looked down at the motionless body of the girl he'd do nearly anything for, the girl who'd been comatose with no improvement, for well over a month. He'd cried himself out. He'd snapped at anyone who came near. He hadn't realised just how possessive he was of her. But she was his. And if he could switch their places, he would have done so the second he'd seen her falling. His life was worth saving hers.

* * *

'_**Just The Girl' – The Click Five.**_

"It's not gonna happen, B." Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy shamelessly watched the resident empath retreat from the room.

"Says who?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, offended by his best friend's implication.

"Logic. Common sense. And most importantly, her." Cyborg quipped.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." The changeling grumbled.

Cyborg gave a boisterous laugh and they resumed their game. It was a while before Raven emerged again. And just as Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off with a simple and dry "No."

He didn't see her tiny smile as she heard his whining. He didn't register the softness in her eyes. She'd always loved to shut him down. Not even she'd known that she liked playing hard to get. She did so love to put a damper on his mood.

* * *

'_**Terrible Things' – Mayday Parade.**_

With a deep and pained sigh, old Garfield Logan made the trek up the hill to the tree he'd spent so many days led under. The trip was one he made every year on the anniversary of the day his everything had been taken away. He remembered with perfect clarity all of the afternoons he and Raven had laughed and danced and talked under the grand oak that stood proud atop of the small hill. That morning Gar had had an awful argument with his only son, exclaiming in desperation that love would only tear him down. Young Mark had hoped to introduce his first girlfriend to his aging father. And Gar had shamefully said he didn't want to know. But Mark had surprised him. "Wasn't it worth it? Wasn't knowing her worth losing her? Or would you rather have not known mom at all?" And with a single tear, Gar whispered "She was always worth it."

* * *

'_**Stop Crying Your Heart Out' – Oasis.**_

Beast Boy had heard her soft whimpering, the sobs that she tried to conceal. His sensitive ears had picked up the small sounds from the other side of the door. He hated the pain that seemed so loud.

"Rae?" he'd called tentatively.

"Go away." She'd croaked out.

"No." he'd said stubbornly, and before she could voice her objection he'd spoken again "I'm staying right here until you tell me what there is to cry about."

There was a heavy silence before Beast Boy elaborated.

"You're alive, in a world full of possibilities, with friends who love you. You're healthy, you're talented, you're intelligent, and you're beautiful. So why are you crying?" he persisted.

And wordlessly she'd opened her door, and flung herself at him. And as they unceremoniously fell to the ground she'd whispered her thank you and she gave him the tiniest of smiles, his was gargantuan in return. And to his utter shock, she'd pressed her lips to his cheek.

* * *

'_**The Poison' – All American Rejects.**_

It wasn't hard to get lost in a good piece of literature. Raven travelled to new worlds every day. The other Titans didn't understand why her 'nasty old books' would intrigue her so much. Beast Boy wanted to understand though, if she'd ever give him the chance. She looked so hauntingly beautiful wrapped up in her own head, searching fantasy and imagining legend. He wanted to see what she could see. They were so opposite, and what would come to his mind if he were to read the same story would surely be so far from what she envisioned, and that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to have her eyes, and her mind, even for a moment. He wanted to be sucked in. He wanted her to want him there. She wished for the same.

* * *

_**So uhh…this was a little sad wasn't it? Geezzzz, what is my music doing? What is my head doing? What are these feelings?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_My phone's memory card screwed me over, and I lost all 845 of my songs! So, in order to make a start at rebuilding my music collection, I ripped all of the albums I own onto my laptop. And since I had so much fun writing the last one, I thought I do the 10 song challenge again, with this new, limited playlist. Same rules apply._

* * *

**Dakota – Stereophonics.**

There was a certain air of confidence that Beast Boy had developed when his relationship with Raven had unfolded, for she did not often let people close to her, and getting her to open up was an achievement in itself. It left Gar feeling oddly important, untouchable by all who weren't her. He thought about her now, as he led in his room, arms folded behind his head and eyes on the cracks in the ceiling. He wished she were with him. He didn't know what was next for them, or where the current path would take them, but he was anxious for this discovery. Every little thing reminded him of her, was a prompt of time's past. He was determined to get her back. He'd allowed her to walk out on him, on them, and in turn he'd lost the sense of self he'd developed in her presence. He's wasn't whole. He'd been invincible with her, and now he couldn't look at himself. He couldn't see himself if she refused to see him.

* * *

**The Dilemma – You Me At Six.**

Theirs was not the typical romance; it was not the predictable first love that he'd wanted. It was the rise and fall of a young love bloomed in spring and dead by fall. Raven had watched from afar as it played out, how the blonde had wormed her way in, intoxicating Beast Boy effortlessly with her charm and seeming vulnerability. Frankly, Raven didn't trust Terra as far as she could throw her. She'd known it would end, and badly at that. But he hadn't listened, because he didn't care.

* * *

**Rising of the Sun – Cipes and the People.**

It was a cocoon of warmth within the bottom bunk of Beast Boy's bed. Heavy breathing and whispered promises bounced back, impossibly louder within the confined space. Emotionally, mentally, they were one being. And their bodies longed to occupy the same space, to become one physically, an impossible task, but still they tried. It was the ultimate acceptance. A resonating light was between them in the darkened room. They fell into peaceful slumber just as the open curtains showed the lightening sky, blurred oranges and pinks chased out the dark, the stars faded just as the new lovers let their eyes fall closed.

* * *

**Playing God – Paramore.**

Beast Boy was often left with the feeling of inadequacy; his girlfriend was so much more intelligent than he, and so much more level-headed. He felt like a child in her presence. She was impatient, easily-frustrated with an explosive temper. Sometimes, she was even cruel. And more than he'd like to admit, his insecurities reared their head because of something she'd said. She made him feel worthless. But he loved her anyway. Because he knew that deep down, she returned these feelings, and he did count. He always had.

* * *

**Stupid Girls – P!nk.**

Raven scrunched her nose in disgust as more and more desperate fangirls threw themselves at the male Titans, scantily clad and heavily made-up, mindless in their obsessions. Raven felt a swell of pride that she was not like them in any which way. If any of them had an original thought their head would explode. Within the riot of giggles and squeals, Raven caught Beast Boy's eyes on her, despite his abundance of attention; she flushed delicately and lifted her hood.

* * *

**Anti-D – The Wombats.**

Raven was not one who would be described as optimistic, or positive, or enthusiastic, or anything else that more or less meant something similar to 'smiley'. But without even trying she seemed to brighten Beast Boy's day, over the years he'd not only grown accustomed to her dry humour, but he welcomed it. He found him chuckling to himself with each snippy comment she meant. And in turn, Raven herself had begun to appreciate Beast Boy's comedy, within reason of course. Beast Boy's jokes were more often than not immature and distasteful, but every now and then she'd catch herself giving a delicate snort at something he'd said. They didn't as much as frown when around one another, gentle smiles graced each of their faces whenever they were together. It was effortless.

* * *

**Fly – Cipes and the People.**

"Rae, I have to go." Gar pleaded with his girlfriend to understand.

The Doom Patrol had requested that he aid them in a mission, his departure was imminent and the durance of his trip was unknown. Raven hated the thought of him leaving for an undetermined length of time. She didn't understand why they needed him. Surely, they could do it without him.

"They're my family. They raised me. I'm not letting them down. I'll be back before you know it. I promise." He vowed, and with a quick kiss and a longing glance, he slung his bag on his back and headed out.

The journey was tedious and he was plagued by Raven's broken stare. But he was confident that what he was doing was right. He needed to go.

* * *

**Hard to Swallow – You Me At Six.**

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of hiding it. Raven had requested they keep their relationship private, not even telling the rest of the Titans. It was getting harder each day; he kept slipping, and making minor mistakes that hadn't yet been detected by the team. Raven scolded him each time. Was she ashamed? He didn't understand. It was a matter of time before he did something that couldn't be overlooked, or misinterpreted. If it was up to him he would've told them the second Raven had agreed to be his girlfriend, but he respected that she was a private person. But he was sick of being so close to her, and feeling so very far away. There was a deep chasm between them, a vast emptiness that she refused to allow him to breech.

"What do you want from me, Rae?"

* * *

**Your Song – Cipes and the People.**

In a way, she was all he ever saw. He was on cloud nine, falling from a great height, both invincible and incredibly broken all at once. He wouldn't change it for anything. The world sang when he thought of her, everything was tinted in lavender within his mind; she'd painted the inside of his brain with her smile and amethyst eyes. And her name fell off his tongue like a poem. She stole his breath with every entrance she made, and once again with each departure. He was enraptured. She couldn't even see it. He now understood the meaning of 'love sick'. And he was her fool. Her voice was an angel's choir, their romance was a symphony. He would always be her fool.

* * *

**Just Looking – Stereophonics.**

He longed for her, for the little things, the simple things. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair. He wanted to pull her against him when they had a Titan movie night. He wanted to watch her meditate as the sun faded on the horizon. He wanted the bigger picture, the more intense possibilities. He wanted to throw himself in harm's way for her. He wanted to devour her in ways she'd never allow. He wanted her forever; but, these things were mere fantasies, and she had no idea of these thought processes. She was not his, no matter how much he wished differently. He gazed on and she sat oblivious, reading her book in silence. She would never be his. He wouldn't take her. He wanted her. It didn't matter, he was just looking.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Because I have severe writer's block and I really like these things, okay?**_

* * *

**McFly – Shine a Light.**

"_Even if I had the choice,_

_I would not give up."_

He knew with intimacy exactly how she hid. He was shielded by his jovial approach. The smile he plastered on thick obscured the uncertainty beneath. She had built up walls, disguised as cold indifference, and she pulled up her hood to conceal her eyes. He loved her eyes, every flicker of light within them held meaning; she was so readable, if only you could look into the depths of her irises. The reason he loved them was the reason she hid them. He understood. He knew.

**Cipes and the People – Free Me.**

"_Hours pass like minutes,_

_Rivers from the tears I've dropped."_

She was so tremendously difficult. Every day just being with her was an uphill battle. She was so much more sensitive than she let on, the most trivial of things could hurt her. She masked her upset with anger and he always took the brunt of it. He happily did so, because he believed he deserved it, for allowing her to be hurt in the first place. Time past torturously slowly during these times, she never allowed him close until she'd collected herself, and he wanted so badly to be there, to try and comfort her and be a shoulder to cry on. She'd never allow it, and it drove him crazy. He cared too much to let her suffer in silence, even if it was what she wanted. It broke his heart to see her so helpless, and not want help.

**Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire.**

"_Consumed by what's to transpire."_

They both held so much passion. Because of their past hardships they valued what they had for all it was worth. Everything meant so much more than it would to anyone else. The same went for the way the felt for each other. Every word they spoke to one another was a promise, a confession. It was overwhelming in its burning intensity. And they often felt like they were being wholly devoured by their urges. Even the most simple of acts, like holding hands, felt so heady. Their fingers tensed around one another's, squeezing to the point of near pain. And when they came together to consume each other, their passion stirred unbidden, and set them alight, bodies in a sweltering heap, and the honesty between them was thick and choking.

**Lower than Atlantis – Love Someone Else.**

"_I've tried my best to be myself,_

_If that's not good enough, oh well._

_Hate me for being me, or love someone else."_

They'd spent so long hiding the things that they were ashamed of, things that in truth held no real shame. These insecurities had corrupted them to the point where they didn't believe anyone could see past them, they didn't trust that their friends truly cared for them. And it was this mutual understanding that brought them together. They shared their secrets; they spoke their thoughts, and trusted that the other would be honest with them. And that they'd walk away whenever they heard something they weren't ready for, something they couldn't accept. It was a sad truth, but it was the position they were in. Neither had walked away yet.

**Sara Bareilles – Gravity.**

"_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_Never wanted anything so much,_

_Than to drown in your love, and not feel your reign."_

Raven couldn't believe it. It was incomprehensible. He loved her. She'd always worried that depending on another would make her less of an individual. And she understood that that was the case with some relationships, but not hers. He accepted the darkest parts of her, he picked her up when she faltered, and he cherished her finest moments. He was never one to guide her; he just held her hand along the way. She often felt held back by him, and not because he was a burden, but simply because she wasn't used to having another person's feelings to consider, especially when they were so directly linked with her own. But she loved every aspect of him, and how he was everywhere, but never smothering her.

**Snow Patrol –You Could Be Happy.**

"_All the things that I wish I had not said,_

_Are played in loops, 'til it's madness in my head."_

She hated the way she treated him. All he'd ever asked of her was a smile. All she ever gave him were merciless, venomous words. She criticised everything he did. She tore down his hopes. She diminished the sparkle in his eyes. She loved him. There was no logic in that. But he kept coming back, and every time she saw him approach she thought she'd get a chance to apologise, but she'd see that dopey grin and know that she'd already been forgiven. But she'd snap at him for no reason, and it would start all over again.

**Enter Shikari – Sorry, you're Not a Winner.**

"_Black eyes, nose bleeds,_

_Don't look back now._

_My white abode,_

_Do you remember?_

_I sweat, I ache._

_Sorry, you're not a winner."_

From the dust Beast Boy rose, coughing up blood as he shakily got to his feet, he searched frantically for his team mates, or more importantly, Raven. Slade had returned, like a living nightmare he had stalked them. Beast Boy had stood protectively in front of his girlfriend, and Slade's dark chuckle had been patronising. All hell had broken loose, and it seemed the Titans had not fared well. Beast Boy began to panic, where was she? The dust had long since settled on the barren ground and there was no movement in sight, and his elfin ears could hear not a sound. He was alone, and possibly the last Titan standing. He hated it; he hated the feeling inside him, that his heart was being eroded. He needed to find her. How could this happen?

"RAVEN!"

**Death Cab for Cutie – Tiny Vessels.**

"_When you ask "Is something wrong?"_

_I think 'you're damn right there is, but we can't talk about it now.'_

_No, we can't talk about it now."_

It was that day again, Terra's birthday. Beast Boy was the only one who still remembered. With a heavy sigh he tried and failed to skip yet another pebble across the water's surface. When Raven found him upon the rocks some time later, she knew he was troubled. She perched beside him and took his hand in her own. He smiled at her, grateful for her presence, and he kissed her gently. When she asked what was on his mind, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. He loved her too much. And he knew that if she were to find out he was thinking of Terra, it would break her heart. And he never wanted to hurt Raven. Terra had meant a lot to him, and it was natural for him to think of her, especially on her birthday. So he simple shook his at Raven and kissed her again. And they sat in silence, staring out as the shimmering sea lapped at the shoreline.

**P!nk – Blow Me (One Last Kiss).**

"_You think I'm just too serious._

_I think you're full of shit."_

Raven had had enough! He fingers tensed, gripped the edges of her book much tighter than necessary. He eyes clenched shut and her shoulders hunched she tried and failed to stop herself from being bother by the boy in the kitchen. Beast Boy was singing loudly and badly as he fried himself some tofu. All she wanted to do was read in peace to the relaxing sound the rain made against the large windows. She slammed her hardback closed in frustration and turned to the changeling.

"Beast Boy! Could you just be quiet?! Your singing is distracting, you're entirely tone deaf and I'm trying to read!"

**Stereophonics – Superman.**

"_You play your cards close to your chest,_

_Because your poker face is a dreary mess."_

He'd never been particularly smart. And he didn't exactly have a talent for subtlety either. He wasn't good at lying, they could all see right through him. So as opposed to lying, he simply didn't bring up topics that were sensitive to him, a prime example being his feelings for Raven. He knew that if someone were to ask him how he felt about her, he'd stumble over his words and blush and give it all away. So he simply spoke not a word about her, unless to her directly; because he couldn't afford for her to know his feelings, because they weren't reciprocated. But Raven's situation was much the same as his own.


	4. Chapter 4

I really like this song meme thing, but I found that my shuffle likes to spew out the same songs all the time, and my current playlist contains similar songs.

So, in an attempt to stop myself from making similar ficlets and repeating myself, I'm trying something a little different.

I'm going to use all of the bands that I've seen in concert, and choose my favourite song by each of them as inspiration.

I'm putting these bands in chronological order of when I saw them, so we can laugh at how my tastes have matured.

It's gonna go a little something like this:

_**Artist**_

_**Song**_

_Lyrics_

* * *

_**LMFAO**_

'_**Shooting Star' (featuring David Rush, Kevin Rudolph and Pitbull.)**_

"_I love just who you are, I aint gon' try to change ya."_

Beast Boy knew that it wasn't uncommon for teenage girls to be riddled with insecurities, but he also understood that it was different in Raven's case. She was not simply concerned with her hair, or her weight. She worried not about outward appearances, maybe that was how she'd been able to accept him so easily, but Beast Boy wanted her to know that her origin had never mattered to him, to any of the team for that matter, for especially not to him. He loved her. It had taken a great deal for him to get to the point where he could admit it, and even more for her to say it back. But she made him so deliriously happy without even trying- fireworks and video games happy. And he brought her the comfort of an old favourite book, known and safe and warm, riddled with memories and emotions.

She'd accepted herself, through his acceptance.

* * *

_**Cheryl Cole**_

'_**Don't Talk About This Love'**_

"_I feel so juvenile, emotions going wild. Love is brutal, my heart is fragile."_

They met late at night, every night. Some evenings he struggled to stay awake, but he'd never stand her up. He dragged himself to the roof, weighed down by fatigue. It was always worth it when he got to see her almost-smile. He held her tightly and they talked for hours, they said all of the things that they hadn't been able to say throughout the day, with so many others to hear. They whispered sweet nothings. He didn't understand why he couldn't tell his friends, wasn't love and happiness something to be proud of? Something to indulge in? To share? They'd discussed it over and over, and she simply wasn't ready. So he resigned himself to exhausting midnight chats and kisses and embraces. She was worth it.

* * *

_**The Black Eyed Peas**_

'_**Don't Lie.'**_

"_I admit that I have been a little immature, fucking with your heart like I was the predator."_

He didn't know why he did it, he kept infuriating her, and words would tumble out unfiltered and hurt her deeper than she'd admit. He groaned deep into his pillow as he buried his head, hiding from the reality of the situation. He was so worried of admitting how he felt for her, that he simply did and said anything to protect his secret. He loved her. But she couldn't know that. And in his effort to protect himself, he'd hurt her, and that wasn't a fair trade. Every so often he'd catch her smiling softly, partly concealed by her hood, or she give a gentle word of advice, and he thought maybe, just maybe she felt the same. And if that were true, his childish jokes and juvenile words must have hurt her more so than he'd already assumed. He sighed.

* * *

_**Funeral Party**_

'_**Giant Song.'**_

"_A taste of life, you've never tried."_

Being with Beast Boy was an almost dream like experience for Raven, he was so exuberant and no matter what life threw at him, he took it in stride. He was a master at making the best of a bad situation, and Raven had never before seen anymore with such optimism; of course he had his bad days, same as anyone else. That was just one of the things she loved about him, when he was up, he was up; and when he was down, he never dragged anyone down with him. She'd been pulled into his world with his profession of love, and though she could not see life the way he did, she did have a better understanding of what he saw.

* * *

_**Enter Shikari**_

'_**Warm Smiles Do Not Make You Welcome here.'**_

"_Transformation in progress, transformation complete."_

The sounds of the fight distorted and echoed and faded. The exertion he'd felt ceased to be. The world warped and convulsed until he clamped his flashing eyes shut. His frame trembled before it thrashed. Red, everywhere was red, tinted and tainted. Rage burst free, the alpha-male in need of a prowl. With a howl The Beast was unleashed and his opponents soon cowered. Nobody touched Raven, and got away with it.

* * *

_**30 Seconds To Mars**_

'_**The Kill.'**_

"_What if I wanted to break, and laugh it all off in your face? What would you do?"_

Raven liked to pretend that she was constantly irritated by Beast Boy, that he was an annoyance, a pest. In actuality she loved the fact he tried so hard to brighten her day, she knew he wouldn't relent in his efforts to make her laugh, or at the least, smile. It was a good thing she'd learnt to mask her feelings, or it might've been harder to remain stoic whenever a pun was particularly humorous. Why did she continue to deny his comedic brilliance? Why didn't she just admit she thought he was hilarious? Well, because she didn't want him to leave her alone. She liked having him around. And she feared, maybe irrationally, that if she were to break and give him the laugh he wanted, he'd have no reason to stick around. So, she shut him down, insulted his humour and she kept him around in the process. Beast Boy continued, clueless as ever.

* * *

_**Lost Alone.**_

_**'Unleash The Sands Of All Time.'**_

_"To say goodbye is the hardest thing in life."_

Raven was not ready for this, not at all. She and Beast Boy had been dating for just over 3 months, and he'd received a message from The Doom Patrol, yet again requesting his assistance, this time instructing that he come alone. Raven was not prepared to say her goodbye. They'd spent nearly all of their time together since the development of their relationship, even if Raven read beside Beast Boy if he was on the game station; he was always within an arm's reach. She didn't like the thought of being without him. And he wasn't feeling much better about it. She clung to him before he left, she didn't say anything, and neither did he.

* * *

_**The Blackout.**_

'_**It's High Tide, Baby.' (featuring Ian Watkins of Lost Prophets.)**_

"_I know that I'm to blame, burst into flames. You're beautiful. You're worth fighting for, I'm worth fighting for. Don't say goodbye."_

Raven sighed, why did she have to be so defensive? She was always snapping and taking things personally and out of context. She'd seen hurt flash in his eyes too many times. How were they going to maintain a relationship if he couldn't even joke around with her? Granted it wasn't her style, but she should at least be making an effort. She needed to see Beast Boy. As she opened the door to go and find him, she came face to face with the object of her affections.

"I'm sorry." They'd both blurted, wanting to say it first and drop the petty argument.

"Don't be." They said together again, and synchronised smiles stretched their faces.

* * *

_**My Chemical Romance.**_

'_**Kill All Your Friends.'**_

"_It's tragic with a capitol T."_

Raven awoke with a scream, her breaths coming in heaving pants and her body covered by a sweaty sheen. Beast Boy stirred beside her, her abrupt movement bringing him into wakefulness. "Rae?" he asked groggily. Her fingers clenched around the bed sheet and with a sigh Beast Boy sat up beside her and wrapped an arm around her middle. "Again?" he whispered. She merely nodded the vision of hellfire and crumbling stone burned into her memory, she tried to banish the dual pairs of demonic eyes, but they bore through her, even in consciousness. It wasn't just a nightmare, and a recurring one at that, it was a plausible and horrible tragedy. It had been years since Trigon's defeat, but still she was haunted.

* * *

_**Young Guns.**_

'_**Weight Of The World.'**_

"_It's too much to bear, my darling, - the weight of the world. _

_I would carry it for you, but please don't ask me to, because the weight of the world is a burden I can't bear."_

As heroes they were responsible for many lives, but there was one life that Beast Boy valued above all the rest, and it wasn't his own. He glanced across the battlefield that town square had become, and caught Raven's eye. His eyes hardened in determination, he'd never let anything happen to her. He wasn't the fastest or strongest by any standards, and Raven was more than capable, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for her regardless. Raven didn't like being coddled, so Beast Boy didn't voice these thoughts, she'd surely not approve. He'd give up anything for her. He'd give up everything for her. He'd give up his life for hers. Without hesitance, without question, he'd ensure her safety.

* * *

_**Yellow Card.**_

'_**Hang You up.'**_

"_My arms are tired of picking up what I put down. You're all I think of…still."_

Beast Boy had been in love Raven for longer than he cared to remember. She'd never let him put his feelings into actions, and he couldn't find words. So often he considered abandoning all hope, and some days he was resolved to let it all go, because he certainly wasn't getting anywhere. But almost as soon as he'd made the decision to give up, she'd walk in and his resolve would shatter, and once again, there was only her. It was frustrating and lonely, but he was stuck on her. Beast Boy wondered if he was obvious in his infatuation. Did the others know? He was positive that Raven didn't know, because Raven was an honest and caring person, if she knew of his feelings and didn't return them, she would've told him so, and given him the closure he needed. He already knew the ending, but because he had nobody's words but his own, that wasn't a good enough reason to let her go completely. He'd shelved his feelings so many times, only to return to them not long after. He sighed.

* * *

_**All Time Low.**_

'_**Remembering Sunday.'**_

"_Forgive me; I'm trying to find my calling. I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?"_

With a contented smile Beast Boy kept his sleepy eyes closed as he reached his hand across the expanse of bed sheets, he found nothing but cold cotton and his eyes shot open. He was alone in his room; the morning light was shining brightly through the semi-drawn curtains. With a great sigh, he heaved himself out from under the sheets where he'd been left. He pulled on his uniform and sat with head in his hands. He'd been so happy, she'd seemed so happy. He'd felt complete in the dark of the night that concealed them from everything but each other, why would she leave without a word? Didn't he deserve that much at least? Where had she gone wrong? He glanced over his shoulder at the pillow where she'd not long ago laid her head, his animal senses picked up her scent.

* * *

_**Katy Perry.**_

'_**Who Am I Living For?'**_

"_I am ready for the road less travelled."_

Raven had long been purged of her father's influence, but it had taken a significant amount of time for her to truly understand and appropriately express her own emotions, it was an uphill battle, but she was doing it for herself. It was time for her to take her own life into her own hands and do with it what she wanted. And what she longed for the most was to finally be truly happy. After she'd sifted through her newly freed feelings, she found that she too possessed the ability to love, and her love was already fully developed. She now understood why her breath stuttered when Beast Boy walked by. And she was ready to pursue what she wanted. So when her and Beast Boy ended up sat together when the Titans went for pizza, she simply took his hand beneath the table, and to her surprise, he squeezed her fingers and moved closer. They spoke not a word, but when she took a peek in his direction, she saw that he was softly smiling.

* * *

_**Hyro Da Hero.**_

'_**Higher And Higher.' **_

_**(This is actually a song by The Blackout, featuring Hyro, but it is my favourite song he's done, so the lyrics will be from his verse.)**_

"_Next to my shoulder, she's snoring, all passed out!"_

Beast Boy never would've thought that Raven was one to snore, but sure enough she was. Most of the time it was soft, more like little pants in her sleep, but when she was particularly tired, after an excruciating battle, she collapsed in bed and promptly began to snore, long, droning snores that were impossible to sleep through. Granted Raven hardly ever got that exhausted, but when she did, Beast Boy couldn't understand how she didn't wake herself up. He sat beside her in the bed and sighed, his tired eyes drooping and incredulous. He traced patterns into her bare back and willed the noise to stop.

* * *

_**InnerPartySystem.**_

'_**It's Not Getting Any better.'**_

"_And I forgot what it feels like, without you on my mind."_

It was unnerving to say the least; he was in every thought, every inconsequential action, and every trivial decision. She did not understand why he suddenly had such a hold over her, whatever the reason, she didn't like it. However, she did like him. Beast Boy was in much the same predicament as Raven. But, he was not as clueless as she was when it came to his own emotional development. He liked her too much for his own good, maybe loved her even. He knew that it wasn't going to do him any good in the long run, but as long as he kept quiet and carried on silently and longingly watching her when she wasn't looking, no physical harm would be done to him. Only his heart would suffer. Raven was infuriated every single time she saw him, he was in her head constantly and now he had the audacity to force himself into her reality as well? She knew it was unfounded and complete irrational to blame him for how she was feeling, but she simply had no other outlet for her frustration.

* * *

_**3OH!3**_

'_**Colorado Sunrise.'**_

"_As long as it's okay with you, I think I'll stay right here. I've got nowhere to go, 'cause where to go is up to you, dear."_

They were sat peaceful and content atop the tower, their legs hanging over the roof's edge as they conversed in the starry night. Since the beginning of their relationship they'd often stay up to see the sun rise, Raven preferred it to the sun set. She liked welcoming the day, not watching it die. Beast Boy went with her wholeheartedly, because he loved her and he'd follow her anyway. And there was something quite refreshing about seeing ever moment the day had to offer. So together they sat and embraced and watched the darkness get chased out by firey orange and smearing red, fading to yellow and giving way to blue.

* * *

_**Mayday Parade**_

'_**The Last Something That Meant Anything.'**_

"_So tell me honestly, did you ever really want this?"_

They hadn't spoken in weeks; she'd been so certain that what she was doing was for the better. It couldn't have been for the best, because if it had been she wouldn't have felt this wretched. She'd never felt so empty. She'd broken it off, she'd told him they couldn't continue to see each other, and he'd cried. He'd actually cried. She couldn't stand the sight of the pain she'd inflicted, she'd phased straight through the floor. They hadn't locked eyes since. So as she perched on the tower's roof, she too wanted to cry. She heard the footsteps and she simply knew it was him, she didn't know why he'd come, if she was him she wouldn't want to see her.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked softly, hurt still evident in his voice.

"No, I wanted you." She breathed, and she cried.

* * *

_**Kids in Glass Houses.**_

'_**Matter At All.'**_

"_Could you always be the one who says goodnight?"_

He remembered so vividly how she'd tugged him inside her room, a place that so few had entered. He'd been there every night since. He loved holding her while they slept, he loved sharing her warmth. She brought him such comfort, and he brought her such security. He would never get tired of her face being the first he saw in the morning, and the last he saw at night. In some ways, she was all he ever saw. She was in the sky, the grass, the water, his morning cereal, she was everything. He remembered each time she'd whispered 'goodnight', so soft and tried, completely trusting that she could fall asleep beside him. There was no one else he'd ever want to spend his nights with. There was only her.

* * *

_**You Me At Six.**_

'_**Little Bit Of Truth.'**_

"_I know I've said and done some things that've made you feel a little empty."_

She wished that she could just apologize for every unjustified insult she'd ever flung his way. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't been willing back then to admit how strongly he affected her, and in the beginning she'd been such an impatient and easily irritated person that she snapped at him without thinking. As she'd gotten to know him, and once she'd gotten control of her anger, she found she continued to hurt him with her harsh and unnecessary comments. She supposed that old habits truly do die hard. He had never deserved such horrible critique, she was meant to be his friend, team mate at the least, and she treated him like he was nothing. She just wanted to grab him by the shoulder and shake him, scream her apologies at him until he understood exactly what he'd done to her; she was a mess because of what she felt for him, her guilt was gnawing away at her for things she'd said years prior. It wasn't normal, and she wanted to make her amends. She needed to tell him that she'd never meant it. She wanted to tell him that beyond all reasonable doubt she had done the unfathomable, she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

_**The Summer Set.**_

'_**Don't Let Me Go."**_

"_The hardest part is holding on, when everything has come undone."_

She gasped and wheezed and struggled for breath, her sobs overtaking her shaking body, she was barely holding herself together. She didn't even hear him come in, had she been in a more stable state of mind she might've scorned him for entering her room without permission.

"Shh, Rae, it's alright." He murmured as he encased her in his comforting embrace.

"N-no it's not." She stuttered as the sobs began to quiet. "It'll never be okay, I can't believe I-I…" she choked off.

"Shh, you didn't do anything, you lost your temper, it happens to all of us." He soothed.

"The rest of you don't attack your friends!" she fumed and began to cry again.

"Shh, it was a reflex, Starfire's fine, just a little shaken. No harm done." He whispered.

She relented, too drained to argue further.

* * *

_**We Are The In Crowd.**_

'_**Exits And Entrances.'**_

"_Believing a liar is feeding the fire."_

They'd both been so horribly betrayed, they'd both been fooled and manipulated and lied to. They understood the weight of their situation, neither of them wanted to risk losing what they had. They didn't want to feel that unbearable pain again, they simply couldn't. Their past pain had intensified their feelings for each other, knowing explicitly what it was like to lose this feeling, they were able to treasure every moment, and it was never enough. They'd both been wronged, so they would always ensure that they did right by each other, neither of them deserved anything less. No relationship is perfect, but there's was pretty close.

* * *

_**Lower Than Atlantis.**_

'_**Live By The Remote, Die By The Remote.'**_

"_I'm flicking through channels just to kill some hours 'til Doctor Who._

_ Maybe he'll have some advice I can use, some anecdotes to keep me amused._

_ I think that Friends is on at ten, I could watch Joey this time and try it again._

_ Seen it loads on TV shows, worked for Ross on Friends, thought I'd give it a go. I said 'I love you, and I always did'."_

Beast Boy was nervous, he was indescribably undeniably nervous. He wanted more than anything to express his feelings to Raven after keeping them hidden for so long. He had no real experience in this department, except Terra, and she'd just got it. So, he was panicking, because all he had to work with was what he'd seen on TV, granted he watched a lot of TV, but typically not romances. He didn't even know if Raven wanted a great romantic gesture, but he did know that at least she'd appreciate that a lot more than a simple: 'wanna go out?' He paced and he considered and he changed his mind again and again, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that when she walked in he screamed. She raised an eyebrow, and without thought he'd blurted.

"I love you, and I always did."

* * *

_**Twin Atlantic.**_

'_**Crash Land.'**_

"_Like water on glass, yeah, you distort my view."_

Beast Boy loved Raven more than anything, and she felt for him the same. They were blissfully happy, deliriously so. But long before they'd ever become official, she'd resided very deeply in his thoughts. Beast Boy could no longer appreciate simple beauties in the world, because Raven was always there, before opened eyes, behind shut lids, she gazed at him, her eyes of swirling violet and gentle blue bored into his wherever he went. There would never be a sight more beautiful.

* * *

_**The Darkness.**_

'_**I Believe In A Thing Called Love.'**_

"_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day."_

Raven was reading, as per usual. Since the beginning of her and Beast Boy's relationship she'd started to sit beside him as he played video games, and she immersed herself in a novel. Whenever Beast Boy had to wait for his game to load, or he was waiting for his character to get resurrected, he'd leaned over and kiss Raven's temple. At first she'd thought it was unbearably sweet, after about the 10th time however, she found it unbearably annoying.

"Gar…" she warned.

"What?" he whispered in her ear after kissing her temple yet again.

"Is that really necessary?" she inquired.

"Yes, because I love you, and as your boyfriend I can kiss you when I want." He winked at her and she relented, kissing his cheek before settling back in her seat.

* * *

_**Lady GaGa.**_

'_**Princess Die.'**_

"_Bleach out all the dark, I'll swallow each peroxide shot. _

_Someone I know could love and save me from myself."_

He'd chased out the darkness, and it had been an uphill battle, but he'd persevered because he wanted more than anything to bring her happiness. She wanted to be swaddled in his light forever, they took each step together. She'd known for a while that he was going to save her, nobody else had even come close. She felt now that her life had finally started, she no longer felt in some form of limbo between shadow and hope, never truly stepping into either for very long. She knew now that Beast Boy would always be the only one she'd need, in anything, for anything. Their relationship was in no way one-sided, for she kept him balanced, she picked him up when he fell and she comforted him when he didn't feel like he was good enough. He'd always been good enough. Others did not try to understand this relationship, sometimes Beast Boy and Raven themselves didn't fully comprehend it.

* * *

_**Passenger.**_

'_**Life Is For The Living.'**_

"_Get what you need and give what you're given."_

She never needed anything more than simple acceptance; she'd expected the Titans to be reluctant to give it to her, if they did so at all. But they'd welcomed her without qualms. The one thing she wished for but never knew she needed was love, and Beast Boy had given that to her long before she fully comprehended just how hard she'd wished. She'd given it straight back without pause. She'd always returned the respect, trust and love that all of the team had given her, but with Beast Boy it was different. He hadn't given her his heart in a trade for her own; he'd willingly parted with something so sacred simply because he'd wanted her to keep it. She too trusted him with this fragile part of herself, and she held it out, and he'd made sure that she was ready for such commitment, he'd never snatched, he'd just accepted. She's needed acceptance, she'd wanted love. She'd accepted Beast Boy's love, and vice versa.

* * *

_**Ed Sheeran.**_

'_**Wake Me Up.'**_

"_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me."_

He couldn't put into words exactly how she made him feel. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was he loved so much about her, and if he ever were to try, surely he'd just babble. He loved the way she glided around, even when she wasn't levitating, her posture was perfect, her frame graceful, her gait enchanting, and she was willowy even in stillness. He loved how her eyes flashed with the emotions she'd never let run free, how her irises darkened in her anger and shimmered in her sadness, how they softened with contentment and hardened with determination. He loved her voice, how that rare giggle was so many octaves higher, how her dry, clipped sarcasm had him laughing harder than his own jokes ever had, he loved when she spoke softly to him, no matter what she was saying. He loved her hair, how it shone in the light, blinding him with fuchsia, mesmerising him with violent, he longed to tuck a strand behind her ear.

* * *

**Woah! That took FOREVER! Anywho, I doubt I'll write anything before Christmas, unless I'm struck with inspiration, so, until then, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and so on an so forth.**


End file.
